In the injectable pharmaceutical product preparation, it is known to make a machine comprising at least one store for a plurality of containers (bags, syringes and bottles, in the case in point); at least one dosing station for the preparation of pharmaceutical product obtained by feeding into a syringe a pharmaceutical taken from a bottle and diluent taken from a bag; and a gripping and conveying device for transferring the containers between the store and the dosing station.
The syringe comprises a containment cylinder, a plunger engaged in sliding manner in the containment cylinder and a needle snap-locked onto an open end of the containment cylinder itself.
After having prepared the pharmaceutical product in the syringe, the needle is removed from the syringe and the open end is sealed by means of the closing plug in order to allow medical personnel to safely handle the syringe itself.
Because the closing plug is normally snap-locked on the open end of the syringe, the known machines for the preparation of pharmaceutical products of the type described above have some drawbacks mainly deriving from the fact that the closing plug and the syringe are moved against each other with a relatively high coupling force, which may damage both the closing plug and the open end of the containment cylinder, thus preventing the subsequent assembly of a new needle.
Furthermore, the known machines for the preparation of pharmaceutical products of the type described above do not allow the use of threaded closing plugs and thus have a relatively low flexibility of use.